The Breakfast Club
by Mezita
Summary: It was supposed to be a morning of detention, but by getting to know each other better, the six young people may realize that they are not so different from each other.
1. Sharing a detention

**Hi everyone, new story, I have been very passionate about Breakfast Club, especially Brian. My character is based on real facts.**

* * *

Chapter one Sharing a detention

 _Saturday... March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon... we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most covenient definitions. You see us as a brain, a nobody, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..._

A Chevrolet moss-green car was standing in front of the steps of the school's main gate and inside were Lily and her father.

"Am I going to have to get you or will you go home alone?" asked her disinterested father.

This question was rhetorical, for both her mother and father did not like having to take their daughter to school. It even seemed that they did not like the responsibilities of parents.

"I'll come back by myself."

"OK."

"Goodbye."

And so, wanting to get out of the car faster, Lily went to school. Upon entering school she saw the janitor of the school, Carl, beginning to clean one of the hallways of the school.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

She only knew him that way by meeting in the corridors.

She entered the library and sat down in the last row of three chairs on the right. She liked to sit in the background, so no one noticed her. Then they went in, the school princess Claire, coming in, then Brian, the school nerd - and for the record, he's Lily's crush -, Andrew, the school's most famous athlete, and John Bender, the school troublemaker. Bender went to where Brian was sitting and was on the three tables in front of Lily, and points to the same place, only on the left side. Not wanting to look for a fight, he gives in and goes to the three tables in the second row on the left. As he sits down, Bender puts his feet up. Allison, the basket case, walks in and walks all the ways around the library and sits in the back corner table, just behind Brian.

All face-familiar, but Lily never spoke to any of them except Brian, but it was just a question, it was not even a conversation. Lily notices Andrew and Claire, laughing at Allison, perhaps because she is a bit of a recluse. She reminds Lily of herself, but the difference between the two is that the blonde has more attitude than Allison. Brian looks back confused, but looks back to the front. Richard Vernon, a professor, enters the room with papers in his left hand.

"Well... well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..."

Claire raises her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but... um... I don't think I belong in here..."

Vernon doesn't care. He just continues to talk.

"It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

Bender spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again. Claire looks like she is going to gag.

"... and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats."

He said it, looking at Claire and Brian. He said it, looking at Claire and Brian. And then he pointed in the direction of Bender and Lily.

"... and you both..."

And take the chair under Bender's feet.

"... will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little diferent today. We are going to write na essay – of no less than a thousand words – describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?"

Vernon passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Bender.

"And when I say essay... I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal..."

As if Saturday morning would not be more unnecessary. And what's the use of writing, will he read by chance?

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide wether or not you care to return."

Brian raises his hand and then stands.

"You know, I can answer that right now sir... That'd be 'No', no for me. 'cause..."

Vernon does not even care.

"Sit down Johnson..."

"Thank you sir..."

Even without being amused, the lack of importance given to a student, Lily gave a smile finding a little funny the way Brian behaves with Vernon.

"My office... is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised... any questions?"

"Yeah... I got question."

Vernon looks at him suspiciously.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

A discreet laugh came from Lily's mouth, catching the attention of Vernon, who gave the girl a glare before turning his attention back to Bender.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

And he leaves.

"That man... is a brownie hound..."

Everyone tries to get comfortable and we hear a loud snapping sound. Brian and Lily turns and looks and it is Allison, biting her nails. Bender's eyes widen as he turns to look. Everyone is looking now. Allison notices them looking at her.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch..." Bender advises.

Allison spits part of her nail at Bender, that should not have come close.

"I've seen you before, you know..."

Lily picks up the blank paper and thinks about what to write, gives a certain willingness to write the truth, but thinks differently and puts her head on her arm for support. Eyes to the ceiling in tedium. Brian seemed to be talking to himself.

"It's the shits, huh?"

Said Brian to someone, but there was no answer. Bender starts singing a big part of a song.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me..." Claire talks to herself.

Bender stops singing abruptly.

"Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?"

"Please..."

"If you gotta go..."

Everyone is now looking at Bender. Oh this is going to be a long morning.

* * *

 **Do you like it? Later we'll see Lily open up more.**


	2. Getting used to each other

Chapter two Getting used to each other

"Oh my God!" said Claire disgusted.

Lily did not believe Bender would pee in the library.

"Hey, yer not urinating in here man!"

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

Lily lowered her head again as she did not want to see anyone peeing.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Bender gasps mockingly.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry... grrr!"

Bender turns to Brian.

"Hey, homeboy..."

Brian points at himself with his pen.

"...why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen impregnated!"

Lily lifted her head in horror at this suggestion. Claire turns and glares at him. Andrew started shouting to catch the attention of Bender, who ignored him.

"Hey!"

"What?" Bender finally answered.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!"

"Totally?"

"Totally!"

"Why don't you just shup up! Nobody here is interested!"

Andrew mumbled something to Claire.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

"Seriously, do not you get tired?" she asks with her head on the table, Lily.

"Shh." Asnwered Bender to her.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..." Brian spoke without being heard.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... so knock it off!"

Bender mockingly registers pain in his face.

"It's a free country..."

Claire tells Andrew to forget Bender, who replies that she would be unable to forget him.

"So... so! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-vers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot... beef... injection?"

Claire and Andrew turn to face Bender, both furious. Bender had reached the limit.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

Claire and Andrew shouted at the same time, drawing attention to Vernon across the hall.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

They all look to each other. Andrew turns away from Bender.

"Scumbag!"

Bender stands up and walks over to the railing. He sits on it.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open..." Brian answered, being first heard by Bender.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know..." said Andrew.

"God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

"Really..." said Claire.

"You know, Bender... you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Lily, who now had her head up, notices in Bender's eyes that he was hurt by Andrew's words, but he did not let it show. She was going to give an answer to the sportsman, but was stopped by the look of Bender.

"Well... I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team."

Andrew and Claire look at each other and laugh at him.

"Maybe the prep club too! Student council..."

"No, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt."

"You know why guys like you knock everything..." Claire begins to give her opinion.

"Oh, this sould be stunning..."

"It's cause you're afraid."

"Oh, God! You ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" said Bender with mock enthusiasm.

"You're a big coward!"

Brian feels left out. "I'm in the math club..." said to no one in particular.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it..."

"Well... it wouldn't have anything to do you with you activities people being assholes... now would it?"

"Well you wouldn't know... You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" said Andrew.

Brian feels he needs to contribute.

"I'm in the physics club too..."

Bender excuses Claire and talk to Brian.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was... I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club... physics club."

Lily smiles as she contemplates Brian's innocence.

"Hey... Cherry... do you belongs to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club..."

"So?"

"So the popular do not come together in useful groups, only in themselves." Lily replied, wringing a smile from Bender.

"You're the smart one. So, are you in any club? "

"No."

"So... academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." The redhead responds, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, but to dorks like him... they are. What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics... about properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social... demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

"You load up, you party..."

"Well, no, we get dressed up... I mean, but, we don't... we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high..." Claire said, maybe spoiling the first interesting part of this morning.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent... my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And, uh, then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know 'Twilight Zone' kinda."

The life of the nerd may, perhaps be interesting

"Sounds like you..."

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here... I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads..." Andrew complained.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite..."

Bender lets out a moan of fake agony.

"Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

"Oh, I know... I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" said Bender with mock hurt.

"Ahhh... you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights!""

Brian becomes interested.

"You wear tights?"

"No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform..." tried to explain Andrew.

"Tights..."

"Shut up!" shouted Andrew defensively.

* * *

 **Guys, it's going to be like this for a while, Lily is like Allison, does not say much. The part that I really want to get, for you to understand, is group therapy. See you next chapter!**


	3. Vernon is a beast

**In this chapter you have one of my favorite scenes!**

* * *

Chapter three Vernon is a beast

Bender leaves his desk and sits between Claire and Andrew, and as he foresees Vernon's movements, he rises from his chair and walks toward the library door.

"You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!" Brian warned.

"Young man... have you finished your paper?" Bender says in a stern voice.

After he looks around cautiously, he removes a screw from the door.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Drop dead, I hope!"

Brian looks up. Bender is messing with the door to the library.

"Bender, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

The door slams shut and Bender runs back to his seat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!"

"You should really fix that!" Brian supported Andrew.

"Am I a genius?"

"No, you're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Bender!"

"Everyone just shhh!"

Lily looked at the situation in a funny way and thanked the heavens for having Bender pass the detention with them. Meanwhile, Andrew and Bender were yelling at each other and suddenly a scream from Vernon is heard from outside.

"Why is that door closed?"

For a few seconds no one says anything, they just stare at Vernon.

"Why is that door closed?

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"

Vernon turns to Claire.

"Why?"

"We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to..."

Vernon looks around and looks at Bender.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it..."

"It just closed, sir..."

Vernon looks at Allison in the back.

"Who?"

Allison lets out a squeak and slams her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

"She doesn't talk, sir..."

Lily tried to hold back the laughter, biting her lip.

"Give me that screw..."

"I don't have it..."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it... screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place..."

"Give it to me, Bender..."

"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Claire spoke, unexpectedly defending Bender.

"Watch it, young lady..."

Vernon goes over to the door. He tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

"The door's way too heavy, sir."

The door slams shut despite the chair. Vernon screams again and the detention gang laughs at the situation.

"Andrew Clark... get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go."

Andrew gets up and walks over to Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

Vernon and Andrew are now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.

"Okay, now, watch the magazines!"

"It's out of my hands..."

They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door. The whole situation was funny.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise st this juncture in your career, sir."

And it seems that Bender's advice was taken seriously by Vernon, as he turned to Andrew. Brian who did not take the joke, ended up responding to Bender's suggestion.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library."

Brian points at them and Bender glares at him.

"Show Dick some respect!"

Andrew and Vernon come back into the main section of the library.

"Let's go... go! Get back into your seat. I expected a little more from a varsity letterman! You're not fooling anybody, Bender! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!"

And when Vernon turned toward the exit, the whole room heard the grumble of Bender in low tone.

"What was that?"

"Eat my shorts!" says Bender loudly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh, Christ..."

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through."

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

Worried, Claire stopped the force measurement of the two. "Cut it out!"

Claire mouths the word 'Stop' to Bender.

"You through?"

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good! You got one more, right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another..."

Each one has a look of anger against the other.

"You through?"

"How many is that?"

And Brian, who had nothing to do with history, answers Bender's question.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here wether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight... You stay out of it!"

"Excuse me, sir, it's a seven!"

"Shut up, Peewee! You're mine Bender... for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here... I'm cracking skulls!"

At the same time Bender repeats the words of the teacher. Vernon leaves and Bender screams.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

 **I suffer along with Bender ! And poor Brian ...**


	4. Andrew vs Bender

**I am back! And guys i am so sorry for the delay, but i was going through some things and now i have a schedule for my fanfics, so get excited because this chapter is awesome! And for a explanation, the italic frases is Lily thinking. Well, enough waiting and explaining, let's read!**

* * *

Chapter four Andrew vs Bender

After that it was a few more minutes without anything happening. With boredom and without doing anything, the girl began to look at her detention partners. Bender was a separate attraction, with his shoe serving as a match for his cigarette, Brian was another bored person playing with his balls. Andrew did not show much more than a cute little face playing with the sweatshirt, Claire she could not see, but seemed to look for nothing, now Allison, this girl was a more peculiar person than Bender.

First the girl took her index finger from her right hand and squeezed it with a line, perhaps taken from her clothing or purse, until it turned purple. Seeing her experiment not be more fun, the girl took out a notebook where she began to draw. And the worst thing was to shake her hair to get dandruff, maybe it was snow for the drawing?

She did not know. But she knew for certain that none of them were the same, but different. Maybe she could put it on paper. But as soon as she began to write, everyone but her had fallen asleep. She had gotten lost in each one's descriptions as Vernon entered the room and drew the attention of the boys. Lily immediately turned the sheet down the table.

"Wake up! Who has to go to the lavatory?"

Everyone raises their hands except Lily. Never that she would attend a public toilet.

As Vernon would not take them all at once, first was the boys' group, then the girls. After another time, it was already 10:22 in the morning. And they all changed positions. I mean, Brian, Andrew, and Bender have changed places.

Seeing Bender destroying pages of a book and throwing them around the library, Andrew saw in this action, another way of irritating the criminal.

"That's real intelligent."

"You're right... it's wrong to destroy literature... it's such fun to read... and, Molet really pumps my nads!"

Lily was almost sure that was not the correct name.

"Mol-yare!"

Told ya, she was right!

"I love his work."

Bender tosses the rest of the pages at Brian.

"No need to read if you do not like it."

And before Bender could respond to Lily, he stopped. Claire and Andrew looked at each other as they realized that with the blonde, the criminal measured the strength of his words, almost as if he cared about her.

"Whatever..." And he threw the book away. He picks up the card catalogue drawer and begins to take cards out.

"Big deal... nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy..."

"Speak for yourself..."

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!"

Andrew, tired of the boy, diverts his attention to the redhead at his side.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?"

Claire shrugs.

"I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off."

"Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Sould be pretty wild..."

 _Great! A party full of empty minded kids ..._

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you go?"

"I doubt it..."

"How come?"

"Well, 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's any minute... divorce..."

 _Well, that's new._

"Who do you like better?"

At that moment, Lily, Andrew and Claire look at Bender.

"What?"

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me... it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"Ha!"

Everyone looks at Allison in shock. She blows her hair out of her eyes and grins.

"Shut up!"

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself..."

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would."

"Aw... you're breaking my heart..."

Lily could see that feelings were not the specialty of the sportsman.

"Sporto..."

"What?"

Bender jumps down and goes next to Andrew.

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway... but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!"

Bender turns and walks away from him. Andrew follows and pushes Bender. _Well, there goes the fight between testosterones._

"You know something, man... if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!"

Bender points his middle finger at the floor.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?"

He flips his hand aroud so he is now giving the sportsman the bird. Brian comes over and puts a hand on each of the guy's shoulders.

"Hey fellas, I mean..."

Andrew and Bender pushes away from Brian.

"...I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them... their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

Bender turns to Brian.

"Dork..."

"Yeah?"

"You are a parents wet dream, okay?"

Lily could see Brian's disappointment, he was talking and wanting to be heard.

"Well that's a problem!"

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you... to know the difference!"

"Yeah well, he's gotta a name!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah;" to Brian "What's your name?"

"Brian..."

"See..."

To Brian; "My condolences..."

Bender walks away.

To Bender; "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Claire..."

"Ka-Laire?"

"Claire... it's a family name!"

"Nooo... it's a fat girl's name!"

"Well, thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

"I'm not fat!"

"Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this... but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat... so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..."

He mimes becoming fat, making noises. Claire gives him the finger.

"Oh... obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!"

"I'm not that pristine!" Claire says resentfully.

Bender bends down closer to Claire.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... a White wedding?"

 _Oh, you're so interested._

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Claire is getting upset and so is Lily. How many times she did not want to be loved, cared for, even for a day.

"Do you want me to puke?"

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone!"

Bender slowly stands and faces Andrew.

"I said leave her alone!"

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah..."

Bender walks over to where Andrew is standing.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!"

Bender goes to hit him but Andrew gets Bender down on the ground with a wrestling move.

"I don't wanna get into to this with you man..."

Andrew gets up.

"Why not?"

Bender gets up.

" 'Cause I'd kill you... it's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

"Chicken shit..."

Andrew turns and walks away. Bender takes out a switchblade and opens it. This frightens Lily by making her wonder why Bender would have a switchblade with him. He stabs the switchblade into a chair. Allinson's chair.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her... you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her."

"Oh please, just stops this now!" screams Lily, at the same time the janitor, Carl, enters the room. Well, that was awkward...

* * *

 **Well, that was a interesting insight on Lily's mind and the pair Claire/Andrew thinks something is happening between Bender/Lily. Why do you think is that? And another question, do you have any ideas about Lily's problems? I gave two hints...**

 **ps.: thank you everybody who favours and follows the story!**


End file.
